DADA, Made the Seaweed Brain Way
by SAVE THE NARGLES
Summary: Eighteen year old Percy Jackson comes to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But takes Defence Against the Dark Arts a whole new direction. Will this help Harry Potter? And what secrets are being held inside and outside Hogwarts?
1. The Beginning

**HI! So...my first single Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. I was working with my friend thisiscorinth on Operation Wizard, but this is MINE! It is a Percy Jackson teaches at Hogwarts, but I want to make it really interesting. But this is like a pre-chapter. It is supposed to be long. But I hope you like it. Bye!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, but Harry had a lot of things on my mind. He was now the Chosen One, according to the Daily Prophet... who will be the new D.A.D.A teacher… Draco Malfoy being a git...my O.W.L. scores...la-de-da-de-da... Well, at least he understood all of the major problems in the world of witchcraft and wizardry have to be his. Or related to him. Sometimes Harry wished he could go back to being picked on by everyone. Or live in an orphanage. But Harry knew he would of ended up at Hogwarts anyway.

'Stop. Think about the good things.' Harry told myself. It was possible, of course. Just a little harder than other people. 10 seconds of reminiscence.

Friends. Laughter. Finding the truth. Hogwarts castle in the distance, surrounded by mist. The smell of butterbeer in the air. The forest at dawn. Dew coating the grass. Hagrid's deep laugh. Random pops and noises from pranks made by the Weasley twins.

But flashes of dark memories went though my mind. Light shoots though the air, hitting the target. Feeling senses that are not mine. A knife blade piercing my skin, blood leaking out of it. Glowing red eyes. Seeing the people he loves. But knowing they are dead. Or knowing they might die soon. Because of him.

Harry felt his forehead prickle. He sat up quickly. Henwig hooted from her cage. Guess sleeping is out of his routine today. Harry stayed in his bed for a couple of minutes, thinking. But he got up. He went downstairs and picked the lock from the cuboard under the stairs. Harry grabbed his wand, owl food, text books and quills and ink wells and LOTS of parchment. He went back upstairs. I looked at the first essay on my list.

_What do all antidotes do to their specified __poisons, and what are some specialized potions that cure common symptoms of sickness?_

'Ug, This is going to be a long summer break.' He thought as dread filled his mind.

Harry gazed out the window. The streetlights were dim, and the stars were out. It was 2:34 AM. All the windows were dark, and all the cars were in their driveways. He looked out into the night. Something flew across it, black at the sky itself. Probably a plane. Harry wonders what's it like to be someone else? With a different life. With different troubles...

* * *

"How can I be a teacher? I'm only seventeen! I've gotton kicked out of ten schools. And the school's in Britain. And a school of magic! I can't even stop the Hecate campers from hexing me! How will I teach wizards? And a boarding school of them!" A teenager yelled.

"You can teach them something that none of the other of the teachers up for the job can. Statistics. Strategy. Logic. You are young, but you are experienced. Wands are weapons, like swords. Help them realize that the world of wizards is much less powerful then most wizards think." An older man in a wheelchair asserted.

"What do you mean?"

"They still use quills and ink wells. They depend on radios for entertainment. They wear robes. A lot of wizards don't know the powers of the 21st century. We are in the mortal world more. We know how to be with them on a daily basis. We are them. They are not. They consiter themselves different. Too differant. My friend want you to teach them how far the Muggle world is in power. To teach them what evil really is. An evil wizard is rising to power. A lot less dangerous than Kronos, but he made himself nearly immortal."

The teenager did not speak for a while.

"Even immortality has it's glitches." He nearly whispered. A tear slid down his cheek.

"But what you need to do it to help teach the one that is supposed to kill him. Make him think smarter than most wizards."

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, child?"

"A lot of things. I thought my worries would be over."

"Yes, Percy. But the world always has worries. Just some are harder to deal with than others."

Percy put down the cup of mulled cider he was sipping.

"Thank you for the beverages, Chiron. And for the offer."

Percy got up from the plush chair he was sitting on. He had shaggy black hair and a nice tan. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. A leather coat was hanging outside in the hall. He got up and started out of the room, then he stopped in the doorway. He turned his head. He looked at his shoulder.

"I thought you would say something more." He mentioned.

"I would, but you already know what I would say."

"I'm only seventeen. It has been less than a year since the Giant War. I will be eighteen by the time I have to teach at Hogwarts, but how will they accept me?" He mumbled.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. But think about it."

Percy turned and looked at Chiron. His eyes were sea-green.

"I will."

He pulled on the jacket and went outside. Cold air went though his hair, and the sun was peaking over the horizon, covering the few inches of snow with sun-light. There were lots of small buildings, cabins really, that were covered in snow, but had blue and white balls of fire decorating all the buildings, lining the paths, hanging on the snow-glazed pine trees of a forest.

He skidded over a creek that was frozen. There were girls ice skating down the river and they stopped to look at Percy, but he just continued.

He got the the area of cabins. All was silent, but a little girl was tending the fire, which was bright and rosy, even though the wind was blowing, and she was barefoot. She was poking at it with a stick, and Percy sat next to her.

"Hello, Perseus."

"Hello, my Lady."

"I heard about your conflict. From tending the fire in the Big House."

"It's a hard decision."

"I agree. But not as hard as other decisions of yours. But it will help others just as greatly. Now, you should go. The others will wake from Hypno's spell soon."

"Yes, I have a girl to get to."

"I would like to talk to you soon, Percy. Remember this though. Home is where you are remembered. You will always be there, and you can be at home elsewhere, just like the warmth of the hearth."

Percy got up, and he kissed the girl's hand. "Goodbye, Lady Hestia. Thank you for the advice."

He left the girl smiling and poking the rod into the fire. He went down to one of the ends of the rectangle that created the cabin area and went to Cabin 3. He opened the door. A warm, salt-scented breeze came though the door. There were bunks pressed against the walls, and a fountain in the back. There were metal creatures hung on the ceiling and underwater plants grew on the window sill. A couple of the beds had personal items, but all of it was clean, but there was only one other person in the cabin.

A blond girl stood in the corner. There was a old wooden loom and a bookshelf and a desk. She was weaving on the loom, making a rug. It looked like it was made out of golden silk.

"I hope the talk was not about another quest." She said without looking up. She threaed another string on the loom, and she pressed it upwards, to connect to the already completed part of the cloth, then she walked over and kissed him on the lips.

"Sorta. It was a job." Percy answered.

"Where?"

"England."

"That's far."

"They want me to teach there."

"Interesting. School?"

"A school called Hogwarts. A school for wizards. Decedents or blessed mortals of Hecate."

"Heard about them. What subject?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

"At least you know what you are doing. But how will you learn magic? And who asked you to come and teach?"

"This guy named Albus Dumbledore. He's a decedent of Hecate, though he never went to camp. Chiron apparently saved him from some Party Ponies, and he is the big dog at Hogwarts. He said he will give me private lessons to help me, he says that demigods can do magic just as well as most wizards, but he said I could decline the offer. I am apparently old-enough to teach, and it is only for a year. And I will get paid."

"Big factor, being paid, Seaweed Brain. Really? But why?"

"Wants me to help teach his students more about how to think smart, not to just shout random spells. Especially for the older students. And here's what I think, why are you not getting the job, you're the Wise Girl of camp."

"Even though you are a Seaweed Brain, you will give them a school year to remember. I think you should do it. It will help them greatly, knowing someone like you, even if they don't know you. You are a great person, that's why he wanted you to do it. But you have to Iris-Message me everyday if you leave." She said with a wink.

Percy wrapped his arms aroung her waist and held her to his chest. He placed his head on top of her hair. "I don't want to leave you again, or anyone else, it would hurt them too much," He whispered into her ear. "But I have let you go before, so I will now, because I love you, Annabeth. And I will being enough drachmas to talk to you."

"That's what I thought you would say." She said, and they had a long passionate kiss.

But from that moment he said yes, he knew something. His adventures are not over. Just a less dangerous.

* * *

**That was a little bit depressing, but it will get better. This took DAYS to put together. But please review. I want to hear your opnions. I want to make this extremely detailed. But I wanted to throw this out, but I need to work on all my other stories before I update this, at least 4 days. But I will make this story worth it. But as a reminder. REVIEW! And flames are for smores, grilling ribs and Leo Valdez, not for reviews. Constructive critisim is allowed, just not on my spelling (I don't have spell check on my laptop on FanFiction, which sucks.) Bye! **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	2. Bloody Hell!

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! 23 FREAKING REVIEWS! YAY! Freak out over. Calm down. But thank you to all who reviewed. I decided to update only one of my stories, because the other one is, how do you say it, 'less in demand' so I could update this one! But now my readers of that story will kill me now for being lazy...did not think of that. But here is Chapter 2!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Harry stared at his list. He had already had gotten over the fact of getting his O.W.L. scores back, and he was doing a pretty good job of taking in the fact of being the Quittich Captian. But now he focused on his list. He looked at the last book on his list, under the book, _Confronting the Faceless._

_The Art of War by Sun Tzu _

Underneath that it said.

_Copies will be handed out, so it is not cumplusitory, but it might help if you read it outside of class. *Muggle book*_

'Now why will we need a Muggle book?' Harry thought. Ron and Hermione had the same look of shock on their faces. If Slughorn will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, wh would he like a Muggle book.

Mrs. Weasley came up to us and snapped her fingers in front of Ron's nose.

"What is so shocking about your book lists?" She exclaimed. "There isn't any books like that one book for third year, _The Monster Book of Monsters_, luckly, right?"

"The last book..." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out the book list from Ron's hand and surveyed the list. Harry clearly saw her eyebrows go up a bit at the last book on the list.

"Well, I am not sure where we will get a Muggle book in Diagon Alley, but I am sure this is going to be an interesting year." She said thoughtully, then went back to make more bacon.

* * *

Percy thought that Hogwarts was really cool so far. Albus Dumbledore was nice enough, he was a lot like Chiron. He was wise, and he was brave, ad he loved candy, even though Chiron's addiction was chocolate, and his were lemon drops.

The castle was huge too, apparently it had 142 staircases, ghosts, and steak and liver pudding for dinner sometimes. It also had lots of towers, arches and domes. Gods, Annabeth would love this.

He contiued to follow Dumbledore thouout the castle. Where the Great Hall was, where he will be served food, the kitchens,

"You don't have to eat in the Great Hall, just ask one of the house elves to get you something." He told Percy. He walked up to a painting of a fruit bowl and tickled the pear. The pear turned into a doorknob and they "Dobby!"

One of the elves ran over. Unlike the other elves, he was wearing an odd assortment of chothes, while all the others were wearing pillow cases.

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore! How may Dobby help you today? Do you want some more lemon drops? Dobby can get those for you."

"Actully, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Percy Jackson, Dobby. Percy, this is Dobby. He is one of the free elves that work in the kitchen. HE is also one of the nicest, so he can get you anything you need from around the castle and he can get you food if you don't want to eat with the teachers."

"That would be nice. I would feel a little akward eating with adults when I am barely one." Percy answered.

"You are welcome. Now let's tour the rest of the castle, and introduce yourself to the teachers. There is one in patucular I want you to meet."

Percy and Dumbledore toured the rest of the castles, met some of the ghosts, and one named Peeves dropped a water balloon on Percy, went outside, met Hagrid the groundskeeper, who was feeding a dead ferret to, what he explained was a hippogriff, which was half eagle and half horse, which he thought he would ride it, butr it was part eagle. The groundskeeper was a cheery person and said he would like to have him over for tea sometime in the near future."

They went back into the castle and went up to Dumbledore's office. There was someone waiting for them.

"Percy Jakson, meet Severus Snape."

* * *

Dumbledore stood up to face the crowd of his own students. He was nervous. Why? Because Severus Snape is not teaching at Hogwarts this year. He knew that a good portion of the students noticed, and either they will be upset (Slytherins), cheerful (Gryffindors) or extremely afraid (Think that he re-joined the Death Eaters).

He knew this was a risky move, but he had trust in Severus, for he knew he would complete the job he gave him. Only him, Severus and Perseus knew the full secret. For his plan to work, he needed Perseus to trust both of them completely.

'I wonder what happened to Harry, enough for Nymphadora to send a Patronus?' He wondered. He looked to the left of himself.

Professor Jackson was looking down at his plate, playing with his fork. He noticed eariler that a lot of the females at Hogwarts, expecially the older ones, were staring at the surprisingly young teacher. He was now felt better now that he sent Perseus to fetch Harry, even though the message was ment for Hagrid, who was also late.

'Time to give this speech now, probably the hardest one yet.' He told himself. The crowd had his full attention.

"The very best of evenings to you!" He said with a big grin. But he raised his arms up, and a loud gasp went though the room. They really did notice the blackened arm now. It was sticking out like a sore thumb. He ajusted his robe over the wound.

"Nothing to worry about," He said lightly. But it was a big worry. But he cannot alarm the students. "Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

He continued my speach, the same part that he gave every year.

"… and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise." I felt little relive. That was

Dumbledore took a breath. "I would also like to announce that Professor Snape cannot teach this year, due to sudden illness. So we have two new members to our staff."

"Two?"

"Where's Snape?"

"What's up with that?"

He cleared his throat loudly, and while the were still whispers, it was still quiet enough.

"We would like to welcome Professor Slughorn, an old colluge of mine, will be taking his old position as Potions master, and Head of Slytherin."

Horace stood up, his great belly blocking the light on his section of the table and was beaming. His head was shining too, giving him the fat angel look. He is a good man, but from the rumors Dumbledore has heard from over the years, he would probably be less favored by the rest of Slytherin.

"And I would like to introduce Professor Jackson, who is going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He just got his teaching degree eariler this year in America, and he is pleased to be here." Perseus got up and gave a curt nod to the crowd and then sat down again. I heard a lot of swooning, and some color rose to his cheeks. I felt some sympathy towards him. He already has a lover, he does not need anymore. But it is not his job to do. He was the headmaster.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength." He started. Every one was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is..." He continued**(Rest in HBP.)**

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!" I said cheerfully, after the nessisary drone I did was finished.

All the students were ushered back to their dorms, and the teachers started to leave too. Soon it was only Dumbldore. I got up from my chair, feeling the weakness in my arm greatly. Perseus came to my side. He must of been standing outside the Great Hall.

"You helped them face the truth, Dumbledore." He told the elder man. They walked out of the Great Hall.

"They would have to eventully. I will be dead in less than a year. Your job is to help them feel safer, because one day in a nearby future, I will be dead. One of the many things you will have to do is to help the students be more confident of themselves." He told Perseus.

"I will do that, but now, I need a good night sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"We do." Dumbledore answered. "We do."

* * *

**And...CUT! Whew, that chapter involved a lot of thinking. As you probably figured out, Snape is IMPORTANT! GASP! OH THE HORROR! *Pretends to faint, then wakes up***

**Hopefully this does not bug you, and I also took some of Dumbledore's lines from the HBP, so I don't own that. I will be doing this story 3rd person, because I am so use dto writing in 1st person, note the mistakes in Chapter 1, I originally did Harry' POV in 1st. But please review! I LIVE on reviews. Bye!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	3. The First Class

**ARG! Why do I keep adding 1st POV stuff? I am really, really, REALLY sorry! I am so used to writing 1st POV, and I start thinking about ideas for my stoies, and ideas for other stories, that I forget that I am writing in 3rd POV and go to 1st POV. Stupid imagination, makes me write in the wrong POV... But I am sorry, I will check my writing more, so you won't get confused. But now, it Harry's first lesson with Percy! **

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Harry walked into the classroom. He had spent all of his free period thinking about the DADA lesson with Professor Jackson. And about Malfoy, what he said on the train. That was the downside of the free period. He had time to think. But once Hermione got back from Ancient Runes, we set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They walked in to the classroom, only to feel even more shock.

All the desks wre pressed against the walls, but there was enough space to fit chairs. They were banners hung over sets of desks, so the Gryffindors went and sat down under their banner. But there was no sign of the teacher. But then Harry realized where he was. He was sitting on the floor in front of his desk. He was surveying the room with interest. Harry sat down, thinking he would get up once everyone arrived. But he did not.

He stared at the class for a while. He had green eyes like Harry, but more of a sea green, unlike Harry's own emerald green. Everyone was silent. Then Malfoy spoke.

"Aren't you supposed to teach us? You are just sitting there! Wait until-OWW! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?"

The shout of pain was caused by a rubber ball hitting him in the face. Professor Jackson was giving him a glare and Malfoy decided to shut up. Then went back to his original position. He sat there for another minute or so, then he got up.

"Hey, um, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Jackson, but that makes me sound too serious, so call me Percy. That's the neutal version of what people call me. People who hate me 24/7 call me Perseus,which is my first name, or adults. My friends call me Kelp Head or Seaweed Brain. So Percy is just fine. Professor makes me feel like Mrs. Dodds. And I don't want to be Mrs. Dodds."

"I feel sorry for his name." Ron whispered.

Harry did not get a good impression of him, being called Seaweed Brain by his friends. And his additude. Not an additude of a teacher. It was odd. Hermione was giving him a devil glare.

"Sorry," He said sheeply. "But as..." He gestured to Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said with his nose high in the air.

"Like the constellation of the sleepy dragon." He smiled. His eyes slightly closed, but he peered though his eyelashes, like he was pretending to sleep/

"No, like the first word in the Hogwarts motto." Draco corrected. Percy opened his eyes.

"But Draco means, The Dragon in Latin, the language of the Roman Republic and Empire, and most of your spells are based on Latin roots. The motto of Hogwarts is in Latin, which translated correctly is, _Never tickle a sleeping dragon_, which is very true." He smiled, leaving him dumbfounded.

"But as Draco said, I am supossed to teach you. Just that Draco here needs to find out how I roll." He smirked, and Malfoy blushed. Harry smiled. Others did too.

"Stop smiling. You will make mistakes, just as Draco did. Now, I will start class like this. How do you define the Dark Arts? Shout it out. Anything."

"Unforgiveable Curses!"

"Death Eaters!"

"You-Know-Who!"

"Dementors!"

"Basilisks!"

"Necromancy!"

"Dark Marks!"

"Those are very good answers, and all of them are true, but what is the offical defination?"

"Dark Magic is just plain magic." Neville said quietly.

"Correct! 10 points to..." Percy praised. Neville looked up at him in shock.

"Neville Longbottom." He said quietly. But now he was grinning widely.

"Neville. Can anyone else explain how Neville was right?"

Hermione's hand went up after a couple of seconds.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Hermione."

"Hm, Hermione has Greek origins, along being the name of the Queen of Sicily in, A Winter's Tale, and being the child of Menelaus and Helen, or, Helen of Troy. But the answer?"

"Dark Magic is just magic used against oneself. But there are a lot of spells that do harm, so they are labeled in the Dark Arts section. But simple jinxes and hexes are consitered harmful, even though they are casted by feelings of minor annoyance, so they are Dark Magic too, just less harmful than the ."

"Correct! 10 points to Hermione!" Percy exclaimed. Hermione blushed. 'Guess Hermione liked the new teacher now.' Harry gathered.

He glanced around. Most of the girls were swooning over him and whispering in excited voices. The boy were calmer, but they were grinning, knowing that they did not have a Lockheart the Second. Harry knew he was smart, but he distinguished a short attention span. It was not a good sign for the future. Hermione looked at him, and he knew that she had the same impression.

"You! One with the round glasses!" He barked, pointing at Harry. The Sytherins snickered. "Pay attention! This is very important! Just as important as your friends, family and cookies!"

"Cookies?" Harry asked. How are..how are cookies important?

"Cookies." Ron drooled onto his desk.

"Glad someone agrees." Percy proudly said, nodding towards Ron approvingly.

"But here is the thing. I am not here to teach you magic. Any teacher here can do that. I am here to teach you this. How to think smarter. So you can have the advantage if you are in a wizard duel, or, more likely, because of recent events, if you are fighting wizards out in the open, how to know if you have the advantage, and how to fight. I only learned magic recently, but I can help you understand how to win, using your brains." Percy explained. The students started to whisper.

He went and sat on his desk. He pulled out his wand. He placed it on the desk, then pulled out a ballpoint pen, something Harry hasn't used since before he went to Hogwarts. Then, he took off his robes.

Underneath Percy's robes, was leather armor. There was a breastplate over a T-Shirt, that was molded, and it had decorated straps on the sholders. Straps of studded leather were sewn beneath, and the straps went down to mid-thigh. His forearms and shins were also wrapped in leather. A belt around his waist had a dagger in its sheath. A large pouch and a small, narrow, pocket that could fit a wand were also on the belt.

"I will be teaching you stuff that will be on your N.E.W.T. tests, but I also will be teaching you tips that are from me, and my friends." He told us as he put the wand in the pocket. The he uncapped the pen and in a second it turned into a razor sharp sword. He walked towards the center of the room. Percy started swinging the sword around, fighting invisible ememies in front of him. Clanging noises fille the room.

"The way I learned was I learned from teachers, learn from my peers, and you learn from you mistakes. Especially mistakes." He twisted around while swining his sword over his head to fight someone behind him. He slashed and jabbed at the invisible person, then what it looked like, smashed the hilt on his head. He flipped his sword around in his hands a couple of times. Percy looked pleased, then let his ssword hang at his side.

Percy gave his students the stare down. "I expect you all to do well. If a guy like me with ADHD and dyslexia can do that, so can you. Got it?" All of them, including Harry, nodded and let their mouths hang open.

"Close your mouths, or you will be catching flies." He called out, as he got out his wand and sheathed the sword by putting the cap on the tip. That made the Harry think more. He pulled the robes back on.

"A lot of your grade this year is on partispation, so to those who are quiet, I would like to learn your names and have you be a part of this class. You have fifteen minutes left, you should take the time to wor on other homework and- Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Percy ran up the stairs and ito his office. He came back down with a large stack of books.

"As now a teacher, I now have the ability to hand out detentions to people who don't participate, or do something REALLY bad, like make something explode or something. And this is your fate if that happens." Percy waved his wand. The books went flying towards, one hitting Neville in the face.

"Sorry!" Percy yelped, while Neville rubbed his jaw. The small books were worn, and Harry could not even read the title. It was in a different language. It said this,

**Η ελληνική γλώσσα για προχωρημένους Ομιλητές **

**(Γιατί, πρέπει να είσαι αρκετά έξυπνος για να δεκάρα διαβάσει τον τίτλο.)**

Harry dusted off the cover. People were starting to look at the books too. Harry flipped the cover open and glimsped inside. The pages were covered in doodles and notes, and the binding was awful. Ron nudged Harry.

"Look at this." He chuckled.

The page he was pointing at was a picture of a stick figure of a guy with curly hair and a bottle of shaving cream being strangled by vines. His His eyes were x's and he was stepping on grass, roses, and chocolate bunnies. A stick girl was also stabbing him with a shovel. Underneath there was a note.

'Thank goodness, It's English.' Harry thought. The writing was loopy, very girly.

"I am going to strangle the idiot to death and his body will be turned into manure for my garden, to help re-grow the roses he trampled! And he will pay for the bunny prank!"

Harry smiled, even though he was very disturbed by the doodle.

"Are you done looking? Well, you are now." Percy waved his wand again, and the book flew out of Harry's hand, along with the other books.

"You will have to clean these books, until they are doodle free, if you get detention. A fate I had to face, and it was one of the worse punishments I had ever gotten." Percy explained. Everybody shuttered.

"I assuming you got the message. Now, a shomework,you might want to review some of the densive spells, we will be using them next class period. Class Dismissed!"

The Golden Trio shuffled out of the room. Harry heard Percy sigh, but no one heard him whisper to himself.

"These wizards have a lot of work to if they need to be as brave as demigods."

* * *

** WOO-HOO! FIRST LESSON DONE! GO ME! So...please review. P.S. if you figured ou what the note was about, it was Katie being REALLY angry at Travis about the bunny prank. I also used Google Translate for the title of the book, so look it up. School starts on August 22, I leave for Flordia on Sunday, at like 6:30, so I have to wake up at 4 FREAKING AM! I have writer's block, my excuse for not updating. Decided I hate it. And my BFFL, thisiscorinth is gone, for the whole week, so she can't help me with ideas. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Rant over, BYE!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	4. Memories and Dreams

**Filler Chapter! Sorry for not updating! School and other activities are making me tired. But this is just a filler chapter, and our first characer will be coming to Hogwarts in the next chapter or two. Just to let you know, I will not tell you who it is. But the chapter is just so you get some more information.**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**

* * *

Harry stared at his spell book, sitting next Ron and Hermione, while Hermione was glowering behind her book, while Ron and Lavender kept glancing at each other. What spell was next? Oh, yeah, Waddiwasi, he remembered that one very well. His mind went back to who was at the gates. That night, when he was stuck on the train...

_His nose fixed, and Tonks by his side, he felt better, even though Tonks was moody, and he would have to face utter embarrassment, and he wanted to ponder Draco's words and get revenge._

_They got to the gates, but Tonks told him that he could not get though, when a lantern appeared in the distance. A man with wizard robes and a pointy hat came to the gate, tapped the lock with his wand and the chains that were on them slithered off, like snakes._

_"Hagrid was supposed to get the message..." Tonks mumbled._

_"Hagrid got to the feast late. I'll take it from here. Thanks, Tonks." The guy said. Tonks nodded and left, sulking all the way back._

_"I feel bad for Tonks. But someday she will smile again. She's strong." He said. He turned towards Harry._

_"I brought some robes, and you're covered in blood. Makes you look less appealing and smell worse than the toilets here. Hate it when I'm covered in blood. 'Did you butcher all the meat that we ate for dinner?' or 'Did you waste all the ketchup! That was not nice, now we have no toppings for our hotdogs!" He said jokingly while holding out some robes. Harry hastily started to put on the robes over his Muggle clothes, thinking that his jokes were kinda cheesy and not very good._

_"And the spell to get the blood off you is '__Tergeo'. Don't tell anyone I helped you. I was here to pick __you __up. And just say that I docked ten points off whatever house you are in."_

_"Gryffindor. I am in Gryffindor, sir."_

_"Don't call me sir!" He yelped._

_"Um...why?" Harry asked_

_"I am hardly a grown-up anyway, and loads of people disagree with that. Let's go, I don't want to miss dessert.__"_

_Harry casted the spell on himself to get the blood off, then walked the rest of the way with the stranger, or new teacher silently. Well, at least Harry was quiet. The teacher was whistling Yankee Doodle._

_The entered the castle quietly, but their step echoed though the condors. The teacher was still whistling._

_"Thank you." Harry told him once they got to the doors of the Great Hall. He nodded silently, tapping his feet, playing with a necklace he was wearing. He looked up, but Harry could see his eyes, they were green, and he nodded, and opened the door for Harry, and Harry did not think of him that night, as he was bombarded with questions that involved everything besides the teacher._

Only now did Harry realize that the teacher was Percy. Why did he not realize until now, he did not know, but he wanted to keep the information to himself. He did not know why, but he did. He went back to the real world, and he was now in the middle of a fight between Ron and Hermione. Might as well go to the library. Bickering would not get Percy's homework done.

* * *

Percy shook Severus's hand, but he did not get a good impression. If Hades had a twin brother who was the god of bats, this would be him.

Dumbledore smiled, but Percy knew that the Snape guy would be just an acquaintance. Snape seemed to understand that too. He did not seem to be nice or mean in any way. Just neutral.

"Severus Snape will help assist you in your teachings this summer, and is a trusted friend of mine. He is doing a special job for me, that could possibly take the whole year. But you will help both of us."

"WHAT!" Percy yelped. "This was not part of the deal!"

"You know to expect the unexpected, with your past experiances. It is not a problem, is it?" Dumbledore asked politly while holding out a bowl of lemon drops. Snape hook his head at the offer, but Perct took a couple, wanting something sugary.

"No. But still..." Percy started.

"But still what, Mr. Jackson?" Snape asked him, with a slow, causious, yet intimidating voice. It was a creepy voice.

"I forgot." Percy muttered his head hanging down.

"Good. I will take you to your room, and I also will give you you books, Mr. Jackson. And show you the classroom."

"Thank you, Severus. I will talk to you later." Dumbledore told him, as they walked out of the office.

Severus and Percy walked down the condor. They reached a wooden door, where Snape stopped.

"You will report to my office at 7:30 tomorrow. You will bring your wand and your books. We will be studing basic charms and spells, along with defensive spells." He reported in a monotone voice. "You must eat and be dress beforeward. Good night, Mr. Jackson." Then he glided off in a flurry of black robes.

Percy stood there, wondering what just happened. Only when he went inside his room did he realize that he did not know where Snape's office was.

* * *

Harry was in a dusty attic. It was completely dark, except for some light coming though a window. The attic was completely crammed with stuff, like Weasely Wizard Wheezes, but it was filled with stuff that could of fitted right in the ingredient cabinet in Potions class. But it was just as musty and the Divantion Tower.

A door behind him creaked open, and light spilled out into the room, then closed again. Harry spun around.

Percy, looking like he was only eleven or twelve, was standing behind him, walking around the attic, taking in the severed claws and eyes. He surveyed the room, them his mouth fell open.

There was a shriveled up mummy, sitting on the stool in the corner. And iot was nort just any mummy, it was a hippy.

Harry got closer to Percy. He was still staring at the mummy. Then it sat up and started spewing green smoke.

Harry could only hear hissing, and barely identify words, but the green smoke went inside Percy's ears. What...it,.. said was meant for him only.

"Approch, seeker, and ask." The mummy hissed. Percy took a deep breath. "What is my destiny?"

The smoke filled the room surrounding Harry, until four really fat men around a table playing poker appeared. The smoke swirled around Percy, and the hissing was loud. But then the smoke people turned into Professor Trelawney. And she started yelling, standing stiffly, the lines of his prophecy filling the air, and the green mist swirled around him.

* * *

"Wake up, Harry. Bloody hell, why won't you move?" He heard. He saw a shock of red hair hover over his face.

"I'm awake." Harry mumbled.

"Good, now get dressed or we will be late to breakfast, and Percy's lesson." Ron told him as he was pulling on his pants.

"Fine. Let's go." Harry got up and started to get ready, feeling that he would ask Percy some questions today.

* * *

**Yay! Chappie done! Tell me what you think about the chapter. I will write when I have time, especially when I get like an hour of Algrabra homework, half the time. And if you want, you smucks can rub it in my face, if you have not started school yet. But, Au Revoir(I am taking French.)!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES**


	5. Mischeif Written All Over

**Hey! Sorry for not updating, but right now I have 170 reviews, 140 favorites, and 222 follows, and it's in a community. This is my most sucessful story on Fanficton! Thank you to all who reviewed, favoited and followed. And here is Chapter 5!**

**-SAVE THE NARGLES! **

* * *

Harry walked into the classroom, half-expecting a bomb to blow up, or maybe Percy not being there. What he did not expect was Percy leaning over something on his desk, a Muggle pencil at hand.

The class slowly grew until they were all in their seats, and Percy was laying his head on the desk and groaning. Was Percy sane? Harry did not know. There were also five burlap bag dummies in the middle of the room, two were dressed in robes with a fake wand, two were dressed as monsters. The last one was plain, except a evil face was crudely drawn on, and a wooden sign that said, _Angry or annoying person._

A large chalkboard was hung on the wall to the left of the dummies. The side of the chalkboard was numbered, and a piece of chalk was on the railing. Harry hadn't seen one of those in years.

"This is ridiculous." Hermione said, standing up and walking towards Percy. The class stared at Hermione, who looked furious.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Percy just handed her the worksheet, then the pencil. Hermione glanced at the sheet, then her brow furrowed. She put the eraser of the pencil to her lip, like she does with a quill when she is thinking. She smiled slightly, then she started to write something down.

"What's that?" Ron asked, nudging Harry.

"It's a Muggle pencil. That's what they use instead of quills." Harry answered.

"What's that little pink thing on the end?"

"It's an eraser, it is used to fix mistakes, unlike quills and ink."

"Oh. Cool. And that's paper, the flat sheet Hermione's holding?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Ron's ears turned red, at his ignorance about the Muggle world.

Hermione finished writing, and placed the paper next to Percy's head, and the pencil on top.

She placed her hands on her hips. "That's easy, once you understand it. It's just math."

Percy's head shot up, a did-you-have-to-say-it-like-that look pasted on his face. "It's just math. That's all you say."

"Um...yes?"

"MATH IS MY MORTAL ENEMY!" He exclaimed, startling Hermione. "With ADHD and dyslexia, it's a nightmare, floating off the page, mixing them up, stupid problems. And math should not even have let-Oh look, a cookie!"

Percy grabbed a blue cookie off of a plate nearby and shoved it in his mouth. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"That's just gross." Hermione stared at Percy, a look of pure revolution on her face, and she walked back to her seat next to Harry.

"Good job." He whispered to her, but she just nudged him and pointed to where Percy was.

Percy swallowed the cookie. "Sorry about that. ADHD attack. Get's me off topic. Anyway, grab you wands." He stood up, and walked towards the chalkboard.

The class grabbed their wands and stood in the middle of the classroom.

"Ok, here's your instructions. Cast a spell at one of the dummies." Percy pointed to the five dummies in the middle of the room.

"Then record the spell of the chalkboard." He pointed to the chalkboard. "Put your first name after the spell. Then I will know how much you know. You will also be judged on accuracy. You can not repeat a spell. If you reviewed your spells, it would of helped for today. "

Whoever studied grinned. Whoever did not study sighed. Harry grinned.

"Just to let you know, though you guys probably already know this, this is not a real stimulation. I just want to see your potential. Now, get in a line."

The class was pushing each other to get a good spot in line, but Harry, Ron and Hermione were pushed near the back, with Draco in front, his chest puffed up. Percy, who stood next to the chalkboard, raised an eyebrow.

He drew his wand, and shouted _Confringo! _The dummy bursted into flames when the spell hit the dummy. A Ravenclaw a few feet behind him shooted water from her wand, dousing the dummies.

Draco went, and wrote the spell down, then went to the back of the line. The line continued like this, and by the time Harry got to the front of the line, all the dummies were mauled.

He knew nobody had done Waddiwassi yet, so he pointed at the middle dummy's wand, when he saw a group of shadows gathering in the corner of the room. A person quickly ran out of the shadows

Harry quickly shifted his wand to the corner of the room, then a random spell blasted out of his wand at the intruder. The intruder dived, leaving a black spot on the wall.

"Stop!" Percy ran and grabbed the person and dragged whoever-it-was away. The person collapsed into snores once he was placed in a chair. Percy went to inspect the wall. He brushed his hand along the wall. The blackened stone crumbled at his touch.

Percy grinned then stood up. "Ten points from Gryffindor for not aiming at the dummy, Harry. But, dang, you know how to aim. _Fifteen_ points toGryffindor for nearly hitting a moving target. And for being alert. Just don't do that again."

Harry nodded furiously, his face red. Why did he do that? He thought it might of been a dementor or a Death Eater. Why would one of those be in the classroom?

"Now, about DiAngelo?" Percy walked over to the teenager, who looked about fourteen. Percy grabbed a quill, and very carefully, he poked the intruder with the quill. He did not stir. Percy poked him a couple more times, pulled on his ears, then finally slapped him. The guy still snored away. The class erupted into snickers, confused looks, and scoffs, mostly from Draco.

Percy's grin emitted mischeif, just like the aura Fred and George had. He ran his desk and pulled out a fresh bottle of ink, and a bottle, of what looked like glitter. He opened the wax seal of the ink, and dipped his finger into it, and started drawing (smearing) on the intruders face. Once he was finished, he opened the plastic container of glitter and poured it on his head.

"Now, one of the ladies here will wake up Nico. I'll be right back." Percy ran upstairs, leaving the students.

Hermione dragged Harry to where Nico was slumping on the chair, and pointed her wand at him and murmured '_Rennervate'_.

Nico sat up with a jerk, then slouched down, his eyelids still heavy. "Hazel, I had a weird dream. I went to go visit Kelp Head, then I was in this castle, and this guy almost hit me with a purple lighting bolt but at least it wasn't...Woah, who the heck are you?!" He jumped up and drew a midnight black sword. Both of them jumped back, though Nico looked slightly funny with the ink and glitter on him. But his glare made him want to run...it was unnatural.

Harry drew his wand, but Hermione walked up to him, and held her hand. "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Nico stared at her hand, them grasped it. "Nico. Nico Di Angelo. The Ghost King."

Harry glanced at Ron, who look confused. He knew something was between Ron and Hermione, ever since he went moony eyes over Lavender.

Hermione looked him over. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" SHe said it like

And that was when Percy ran out from his office, and dumped a bucket of water on Nico.

"PERCY!" Nico saw where Percy was on the balcony, and started chasing him. Percy jumped over the balcony when Nico came close, and landed on the table.

"Two lessons today! One, know what you are doing when you cast a spell, hence the spell practice. You need to have somewhat of an idea of what to do. Have a very simple outline, though many times in my life I did not know half of what I was doing." He jumped off the desk and drew his sword. Harry watched in amazement hen he and Nico started dueling each other.

"True story. He goes bonkers when he's fighting." Nico dodged Riptide.

"Two, always surprise your enemies. Trick them. Makes it harder for them to know what you are doing." Percy twisted his sword and Nico's fell out of his hand.

"Well played, Perce." Nico shook Percy's hand, and smiled. The diluted ink started dripping down his face.

"Okay, ladies, you may go, no homework, bet you're getting loaded anyway. Gentlemen, please stay for a minute."

Hermione gave Percy and Nico and odd look. Harry knew that she was suspicious of them, yet she respected Percy. SHe left with all the other girls of the room, until only Harry, Ron and the rest of the guys were in the room.

"Okay, now, just to clear everything, girls are the scariest creatures on Earth. Am I right?"

"They're bloody nightmares." Ron exclaimed, while Draco snickered.

Percy gestured to Ron."See? Someone agrees with me. If you need help hiding from an angry girlfriend, or a mob of ladies with love potions, I have created the Fortress of Male Cowardice."

Harry glanced at everyone. The Slytherins were laughing, The Hufflepuffs looked slightly confused, the Ravenclaws were nodding, and Harry saw that most of his fellow Gryffindors looked relieved.

"I will not tell you where the spot is, but if anything happens that relates to you running away form an angry girl, I will help you. See you later."

"That's it?" Draco sneered.

"Yep."

Harry gathered his stuff, and he and Ron walked with Hermione to their next class. Percy may be young and fight with a sword, but Harry figured something, Percy was a good teacher. At least with what Harry thought was tactics.


End file.
